Hospital Gowns
by ASuperGleek
Summary: One morning while Blaine looks after their two kids he gets a life changing phone call. - At the moment it's a short story but I am considering writing a few more chapters for it. WARNING THERE IS A CHARACTER DEATH
1. Chapter 1

Blaine stared blankly out of the hospital window. The rain falling so heavily that it was making a tapping sound on the windows and roof. A slight tug at the bottom of Blaine's pants snapped him out of his daydream.  
"Daddy, when can we see Papa?" A soft voice spoke. Blaine sighed before he bent down and picked his daughter up. She was the spitting image of Blaine the curls in her hair fell softly round her face.  
"I don't know sweetie." Blaine said in a tone that he hoped wouldn't scare her. Blaine had only got the call that Kurt was in the hospital less than 2 hours ago. It was Blaine's turn looking after their 2 children Elizabeth 6 and Alex 4 while Kurt was at work but for some reason today was different. Kurt was late which meant he was in a rush but it was only an hour and half later Blaine got a call from the hospital saying they had just received a badly beaten up Kurt. Of course Blaine had to go down there but he couldn't find a babysitter at such little notice meaning he had to bring the children. Alex was asleep on one of the hospital chairs. Blaine placed his daughter on the chair next to him and just as he was about to pull out a book from his bag one of the nurses walked in.  
"Mr Anderson" The nurses whispered as she saw the sleeping child.  
"How...how is he?" Blaine stuttered as he got up almost knocking over the chairs to rush to the woman.  
"I'm not seeing your husband so I can't tell you anything about his condition but I was told that you had some young children with you and I work down in the children's ward and I'm guessing this must be a difficult time for you and that since you have youngsters with you that maybe...well we have a play area that they can go and play in while you wait. I mean it must be pretty hard to stay strong and maybe it might be for the..."  
"I can't you have..." Blaine muttered unsure what to do.  
"Oh it's no problem. It just means that you can have some time on your own in this difficult period. I promise they will be cared for and we have done this before and you can get them anytime if you're unsure." Said the nurse as she put her hand on his shoulder.  
"You must think I'm an idiot?" Blaine laughed.  
"No I don't. So what do you think?"  
"Go on then" Blaine said as he turned around headed straight to Alex. He bent down to the level of the chair and slowly started stroking his son's hair.  
"Alex wake up son" He said softly as he woke the boy. Alex wiped his eyes and gave his father a massive toothy grin.  
"You and Liz are going to go with this lovely woman..."  
"Tracy" The nurse spoke up so they could give the lady a name to her face.  
"Tracy and they have a play area here that you guys can go in so you can go down there and play why we wait for Papa ok." Blaine said as helped Alex of his seat and over to Tracy.  
"Will there be other kids there?" Liz asked.  
"Oh yes, do you like making friends?" Tracy asked as she held onto their hands.  
"Yes" Liz replied as Blaine watched them walk out the door.

An hour had pasted, why hadn't Blaine been allowed to see him yet? All his emotions had blurred into one. He was tired and hungry but he couldn't sleep or eat he had to see him. He slowly moved back over to the window. The same dark cloud that had been hanging over the building was still there and it looked like there was sure to be a full-blown thunder storm happening soon. Blaine had left a message on Burt's phone but hadn't had a reply. Blaine couldn't stop thinking about how Kurt must have been found. Badly beaten and left for dead but what for? His wallet? For being gay? It must have been something. You don't just go around beating innocent people and leave them dying in the streets.  
"Mr Anderson?" A sad voice said behind him. Blaine hadn't notice the door had opened while he had been looking through the window.  
"Can I see him please?" Blaine pleaded as he rushed over to the doctor.  
"I suggest you take a seat."  
"Oh god why please tell me!" Blaine demanded.  
"I'm so sorry but Kurt passed away while he was on the operating table. The injuries he had recei..."  
"NO I DON'T BELIEVE YOU. YOU HAVE THE WRONG PERSON!" Blaine shouted back as he felt his legs go like jelly, his head spinning from the news he had just received.  
"I'm so sorry. There was nothing we could do his injuries were just too bad." The doctor said as he watched Blaine try and make his way to a chair but his legs wouldn't let him balance. The doctor quickly grabbed a hold of Blaine's shoulders and helped him on to the chair.  
"I don't understand he was fine this morning. Oh god the last words I said to him was 'don't be late for dinner' I...I need to see him please." Blaine pleaded his whole body shaking violently.  
"You will get to see him but first maybe you should get some air. You don't want to be like this when you see him ok"

The doctor had helped Blaine out to get some fresh air. After about a few minutes Blaine had stopped shaking. Finally the doctor agreed that he could go and see Kurt.  
"Now I must warn you Mr Anderson that your husband sustained a lot injuries and he will have loads of bruising..."  
"I don't care I need to see him." Blaine said as he forced the doctor's hand out of the way of the door handle. He slowly pulled it down and the door creaked open. The room was deathly cold and the lights were bright. Blaine felt the chill in the air and pulled his jumper tighter. He saw a large table in the centre of the room with a body placed out on it, Kurt's body. He slowly walked closer to it, trying his best to not let his emotions get the better of him. He eventually reached the table and laughed. He saw Kurt had been clothed in one of them hospital gowns, Kurt would have killed them for placing him in it.  
"Kurt would have killed you guys" Blaine spoke to the doctor who was looking at him unsure why he just laughed.  
"Why?"  
"He would have hated that outfit, he would have demanded something more up market, designer even. That's one of the reasons I feel in love with him." Blaine said as he walked up the side of the table eventually placing his hands on Kurt's. He felt a single tear start to fall down from his eye. He slowly lifted up Kurt's hand and started to kiss it softly.  
"Come on baby wake up, you need to see what these guys have dressed you in. I'm sure you have a few things to say about it. Please baby, open your eyes." Blaine said as he kissed his hand again. Eventually he placed his forehead on Kurt's so he was looking down at him. He eyes had been shut. He slowly placed a kiss on Kurt's lips which were ice cold. Blaine jumped back that hoping his kiss would bring him back to life just like the prince did for Snow White but nothing.  
"Come on baby, you need to wake up. Liz and Alex really want to see you, they miss there Papa...I miss there Papa." Blaine said as he knees finally gave way. He hit the floor like a sack of potatoes. His knees now stinging from the fall but he didn't care.  
"I can't do this without you Kurt. I can't imagine life without you. God I love you so much." Just then he felt a hand on his shoulder and as he looked up he saw the doctor there.  
"I'm so sorry" He said as he bent down to Blaine's leave.  
"I can't..." Blaine said as he placed his head in his hands.  
"I know it's going to be hard but we have people on site who will offer support..."  
"I DON'T WANT SUPPORT I WANT KURT!" Blaine shouted as he tugged at his hair. The doctor jumped back unsure what to say.  
"I'm sorry" Blaine said as he lifted himself off the floor.  
"It's okay I understand how your feeling." The doctor replied.  
"I need to tell Burt."  
"Burt?"  
"His father" Blaine replied as he once again attached himself to Kurt's hand.  
"Would you like me to call him?"  
"No I think it should come from me...How am I going to tell Liz and Alex?" Blaine asked as he kissed Kurt's hand again.


	2. Chapter 2

"Stop it please" Blaine begged out as he received another kick to the ribs. He had just been dragged into an alleyway just off the street. He felt so many arms and legs all other his body.  
"Kick him, harder." One of the voices from above laughed. Another kick to the ribs and he felt them breaking. Little pieces separating from the main bits of bone and flying off in different directions each hitting different organs.  
"Please god no please! Just take it, just take it" Blaine blurted out but this time blood poured out of his mouth making him chock.  
"Mr Anderson, are you okay?" Blaine opened his eyes. The pain that had just been thundering round his entire body had now been replaced by the feeling of pins and needles in his legs.  
"I...I..." Blaine stuttered as he lifted himself off the ground.  
"You fainted. Have you had anything to eat or drink today?" The doctor asked as he helped Blaine who was trying to get the feeling back in his legs.  
"I didn't get chance...my kids?" Blaine said as he brushed off the doctor's arm and raced for the door. They hadn't eaten since breakfast they must be starving.  
"Don't worry about them I'm sure the nurses would have provided them with something. Come on we really need to get you sorted." The doctor helped Blaine out of the cold room just as he looked back wondering if he would ever see Kurt's face again.

"Here" The doctor pasted Blaine a sandwich as he sat on the chair in a small waiting room. He was still physically shaking.  
"Thank you" Blaine replied as he was handed the sandwich and took a bite out of it. It tasted like cardboard but Blaine was so hungry he chewed it down so fast like it was his favourite meal ever.  
"I'm sorry for fainting in there." Blaine said as he put the empty paper plate by the side of him.  
"Don't worry abo..." The doctor said before he got interrupted by a noise. Blaine grabbed his phone out of his jacket pocket and stared at the screen.  
"Burt" He said as he looked at the doctor, he felt his heart stop for a second. He had to answer it, he needed to tell him.  
"Blaine hi. I couldn't get hold of Kurt I tried his mobile a few times and only got his voice mail. Anyway I wanted to tell you I'm in New York at the moment and I'm going to stop by yours. I just got delayed as they closed one of the roads off looks like something big has happened..." The voice on the other end of the line said with too much enthusiasm for Blaine's likening at the present time.  
"Burt stop a second..." Blaine shouted shocking everyone around him, even himself.  
"I'm sorry but I'm at the hospital and and..."  
"Is it one of the kids? Are they okay? I'll be right over ok" Burt said as Blaine felt his hand shaking. He couldn't tell him over the phone it wouldn't be right.  
"Please come quickly." Blaine's voice began to break.  
"I'll be there in 10" Blaine slowly pulled the phone down.  
"I'll go and meet him by the door if you want? I'll bring him here to you." Blaine nodded as he quickly pulled up a picture of Burt so the doctor could see who he was looking out for.

Burt rushed in from the now heavy rain that was falling outside. The weather was getting worse and he wasn't looking forward to going back out in it.  
"Mr Hummel?" The doctor said as he saw Burt dressed in a checked shirt, jeans, his trademark cap and a backpack.  
"Yes, where are they?"" Burt hadn't expected a doctor to wait for his arrival.  
"I'm Doctor Wilson, Mr Anderson is waiting for you down here, if you would like to follow me." Burt followed the doctor down the long corridors reading each sign as he went past. Children's ward oh we must be here he thought to himself but when they carried on straight past he decided to finally ask which department they were heading to.  
"Umm Dr Wilson but which ward are we heading to?" Burt said as he adjusted his collar. Dr Wilson didn't reply he just carried on walking in silence.

They finally arrived at the door and Dr Wilson opened it leading Burt into the small room. Blaine looked up and felt his heart stop.  
"Blaine...where's Kurt?" Burt asked as he looked for any sign of his son.  
"Do you want me to stay or should I wait outside?" Dr Wilson asked as he held the door open.  
"Outside if you don't mind." Dr Wilson nodded before heading out. Burt went and sat down on the sofa next to Blaine he could sense something was off not like last time. When Liz was 2 she had fallen over and banged her head off a rock in the park, she ended up having stitches in head. Burt could remember that day so clear in his mind, Kurt and Blaine were so panicked, so stressed but this was different like Blaine wasn't really there in the room with him.  
"Blaine what's happened why are we here?" Burt asked. He watched as Blaine messed with his hands, still shaking.  
"It's Kurt..."  
"Oh god what happened? Is he ok?"  
"He...he on the way to work he got beaten up. I don't know what happened, I don't think I want to know but he got beaten up and he well his injuries..." Blaine stopped as he looked into Burt's green eyes hoping that he didn't have to explain anymore.  
"His injuries, what?" Burt stuttered.  
"They took him in to the theatre and well he they...they, there was nothing they could do for him and his...his dead Burt his gone and I'm never going to see him again." Blaine broke back into tears as he felt a pair of arms suddenly tug him, holding him, rocking him. He looked up to see Burt, his tears were in clear view but he was trying to stay as brave as he could for Blaine. He knew how he felt, it had happened to him when Kurt was only a child.  
"It's going to be ok Blaine, I promise you" Burt said as he felt Blaine's tears slowly sink through his shirt and onto his chest. Burt felt like that the part of his heart that hadn't been taken away from him in his wife's death had now been torn out and stood on. He tried his best but he eventually joined Blaine his tears falling on Blaine's gelled hair.  
"Have you told Liz and Alex yet?" Burt asked as he released Blaine from his grip.  
"No I...I don't know how to tell them. I can't it would break their hearts." Blaine said as he wiped his face.  
"We will come to that junction when we get to it but for now I want to see my son." Burt said as he got up off his seat.  
"Of course"

Blaine along with Dr Wilson had led Burt to the room that was holding Kurt's body. Burt looked back at Blaine.  
"Can I go in alone?" Burt asked not wanting to offend his son-in-law.  
"I understand" Blaine spoke as he placed a hand on his shoulder and giving him just a tiny smile. As soon as the door shut he could hear the sound of Burt breaking down. He felt like he was going to be sick as he heard Burt. Deep breathes he thought to himself, deep breaths I need to be strong for the children.

Burt walked closer to his son's lifeless body. He could feel every part of him breaking. It shouldn't have been Kurt on this slab of a table, no he had a young family, a successful career, a nice apartment in the city, no it shouldn't have been him on the table at all. No parent should see their child like this, not now or ever. All that Burt could think of was how he should be up there in his place he had his time on this planet. He finally saw Kurt's badly beaten face and he let out a scream. As much as he wanted to keep it all in he just couldn't. How could someone hurt his son like this. He pulled his son's body up and hugged it as tight as he could.  
"My boy, my baby boy" Burt yelled.

Blaine looked at his phone why he was waiting, just looking at the photos. Finally the door opened and Burt walked out. He walked out looking ten times older from all the crying he had done.  
"I suggest you two go home and take some rest." Dr Wilson said as he pasted Blaine his jacket.  
"What will happen with his body now?" Blaine asked.  
"Well an autopsy will be done to find out and confirm the cause of death and depending on how the police will act on the attack we will let you know on when we will release the body to you." Of course Blaine had forgotten that the police would be investigating what happened.  
"How soon do you think we will get it?" Burt asked as picked up his bag pack.  
"It really depends on how the investigation is going. If they get everything they need in the autopsy to being with it could be this week or it could be in a month." Blaine felt sick in his stomach like they were talking about Kurt as a piece of meat. He was still Kurt, the life may have gone but he was still Kurt. Dr Wilson quickly ran into the office just at the side of the corridor and came back out with a plastic bag.  
"These are the items he had on him when he came in today." Dr Wilson pasted the bag to Blaine. His little pocket watch and his wedding ring where inside an even smaller see through plastic bag. In the main bag were all his clothes that had been ripped off him from when they had to get to him.  
"I'm sorry that's all he came in with."  
"His bag and phones missing." Blaine mumbled.

Blaine and Burt followed Dr Wilson to the children's ward. Blaine had never been so nervous to see his children before in his life.  
"We need to not worry them remember" Burt reminded Blaine. They had made it to the door and found Liz colouring in at one of the tables.  
"Daddy! Grandpa!" She shouted as she ran to Burt who lifted her up over his head.  
"How are you princess?" He asked with so much enthusiasm, he could tell that Burt had done this before.  
"Hey Alex" Blaine said as he bent down and picked up his son.  
"I'm tired" He yawned as he started to fall asleep in his arms.  
"And hungry" Liz demanded as he she got placed back on the floor.  
"Well good job we are going home then. Who fancies Grandpa Burt's special spaghetti Bolognese?" Burt asked as he led the way out of the ward.  
"I do I do!" Liz said as she licked her lips.  
"Daddy, where's Papa?" A sleepy Alex asked. Blaine looked at Burt who just whispered  
"His sleeping dear."


	3. Chapter 3

"Mr Anderson" A voice called after Blaine just as he got to the doors leading out of the hospital. Blaine turned around hoping that maybe it was one of the doctors telling him Kurt wasn't really dead and that he was just in a heavy sleep but he knew the chances of that happening would be nonexistent. He slowly turned around sighing as he did.  
"Yes" He replied as he saw a man in a police uniform standing in front of him.  
"Is there any chance we can talk about..." The man looked at the small children he didn't want to say anything to upset them.  
"About Kurt?" Blaine asked as he saw the police man nod in agreement.  
"Don't worry I'll take the kids to the store to pick up the ingredients for dinner. Take as long as you need." Burt said as he signalled for Blaine to pass Alex over.  
"It won't take too long." The policeman butted in.  
"Okay five minutes. I'll meet you at the store." Blaine said as he pasted the sleeping boy over to Burt who still was holding hands with Liz.

Blaine was brought to an office just off the main entrance hall to the hospital.  
"I'm sorry I haven't fully introduced myself I'm Jack and from the NYPD and I just want to ask you a few questions about your husband." The police man spoke as he pulled out a seat to sit opposite to Blaine.  
"I don't mean to be rude or anything but can this be quick. I really just want to be with my children right now." Blaine blurted out. He hadn't meant to be so rude it just happened.  
"I understand, do they know? Your children?"  
"No not yet." Blaine muttered as he looked down at his wedding ring, twisting it with his fingers.  
"Okay can I ask what kind of mood was your husband in when he left your home this morning?" Blaine thought for a second trying to relive the morning in his mind, trying not to cry.  
"Umm he was a bit upset, he was late for work and he was just so rushed off his feet and I didn't get to say a proper goodbye to him. Why did this happen to him?" Blaine replied as he pulled out a tissue from his pocket.  
"That's what we are trying to find out. Did they tell you how they found him or anything when you arrived here?" He asked as Blaine nodded no. The only thing he was told was that his husband had been beaten up.  
"Well your husband, he was a hero. He saw a woman getting mugged and he went to stop it happening but the attackers over powered him and left him in the state they found him in..."  
"And what about the woman?"  
"She got knocked out just after he arrived and as Kurt tried to protect her that's when they attacked him. He most likely saved her life." The officer said as he saw Blaine try and work out what he just said in his brain. Blaine had never thought of Kurt in this way before, he knew he would do anything to help anybody but putting himself in harm's way to protect another he had never expected it. A little bit of pride came over Blaine as he thought of Kurt making that split second decision, he could have just walked on to work and forgot about it but he knew Kurt would have just regretted it. The fact that he gave up his life for another and no matter how much it broke him he knew that someone was safe because of him. But as much as he was proud of him a tiny part hated it, how could be do it, he had a young family to support he should have just called the police and left and Blaine hated this thought he knew he was being selfish.  
"I...I..." Blaine stuttered as he tried to find a sentience.  
"I know this must be hard for you but he was a hero and you should be proud of him."  
"What happens now?" Blaine asked.  
"Well we are getting the CCTV footage from the area and witness statements. The woman he helped in awake and she have given us her statement so we just need to find the people who did this." The officer explained. Blaine nodded along to what the policeman said before leaving.

He quickly texted Burt telling him he would meet him back at the apartment. Kurt & Blaine had lived in the heart of the city for years. Kurt had been writing columns for Vogue as a writer and was a stylist to the stars while Blaine who was taking a break from acting was now a playwright. Blaine had been working at home for a few years which turned out perfect since there life had now got a bit busier since they had the kids. Blaine had already found one success with his first play which was currently performed off Broadway and was now working on his second one.

He had completely forgotten what a mess the apartment was in before he left. He sighed as he closed the front door behind him. He took a quick glance before he went and sat down on the sofa. As he did he felt something hard stick into the side of him. He went to grab it thinking it was one of the kid's toys or something but when he pulled it out from the cushions at the side of him he found it was a black box. He looked at it unsure how it had got there. Had Kurt placed it there for Blaine to find? He slowly opened the lid and found a little note stuck inside.

'To Blaine... Liz if you're reading this please put it back so daddy can find it, that's a good girl" Blaine giggled to himself as he read that line.  
'I'm sorry now where was I? Oh yes, my darling Blaine you are most likely laughing your head off at the first sentence in this note and that's fine I hope it does because I love it when you laugh the way you're no I'm sorry I'm heading away from my point again. Sorry about that anyways I had been meaning to give you this pocket watch for some weeks now but never really found the right time or place. So I decided to hide it and as much as I would love to see your face when you open this box I thought it might be more romantic if you just found it. I know the kids can be hard work and you on your own in this apartment all day working and looking after them can be stressful so I decided to hide it here in the sofa so it would be a nice surprise and so you could think about me. I had it engraved to with one word that you used to inspire me and which I help to inspire you back. I'm not going to tell you what it is in this note because well you need to look at the watch yourself. Blaine I love you so so much and I know I don't say it every day. I love every day we have had and every day we will experience and I know we have fights just like every other couple but I love you no less. This note it's longer then I wanted it to be and I've started to...well I love you with all my heart and if anything ever happened to me then I want you to know I love you so much. From your teenage dream Kurt x'

Blaine felt his hand being to shake as he finished the note. He thought back to the morning and how he hadn't had a chance to tell Kurt how much he loved him but this note it was like his way, like it was planned. Like a second chance, a chance for Kurt to say his good bye. Blaine walked up to the window in the living area and looked out over the New York City skyline.  
"I love you to Kurt, to the moon and back." Blaine said as he looked back down to the box and pulled out the little pocket watch and turned it around so he could read the engraving. 'Courage'  
"Of course" Blaine said to himself. It was like Kurt was helping him after his death.

The apartment door opened to the sound of chatter. Blaine had given Burt Kurt's key so he could let himself in.  
"Daddy" Liz shouted as she ran towards Blaine. Her arms spread out so he could pick her up.  
"Hey baby" Blaine said as he picked up the girl.  
"You got Papa's thing then" Liz said as she eyed the box that had been placed on the table at the side of the room.  
"Oh so you did find it." He said as he moved her hair from her face.  
"Yeah but Papa told me to put it back so I did." Liz proudly announced.  
"Well little one I would like to thank you." Blaine replied as he walked back over to Burt who headed to the kitchen. He slowly popped her down as she went off to help her Granddad with the cooking. Blaine sighed a little as he watched his little girl walk off thanking her under his breath. If she hadn't of moved the book that little bit more to the side Blaine may have never had found it.


	4. Chapter 4

The smell of cooking food filled the air making Blaine's mouth water but he didn't feel hungry. He had locked himself away in his study drinking a bottle of whiskey that he had hidden, looking at photos of him and Kurt. His tears fell into his glass as he poured himself another. He downed it in one before pouring himself another glass. He started to giggle at one of the photos from one Halloween. Suddenly there was a knock at the door making Blaine drop his glass.  
"Shi..." Blaine shouted as he bent down to pick up the pieces on the floor.  
"Blaine? Are you ok?" Burt asked through the door as he tried turning the handle again. Blaine quickly got back to his feet and stumbled to the door before unlocking it.

Burt walked in, his clothes messy from cooking. He could smell the alcohol from where he was as he walked Blaine struggle back onto his chair.  
"Dinners ready." He said as he noticed the glass on the floor.  
"Nooot Hungry" Blaine said as he drunk the whiskey straight from the bottle instead. Burt jumped forward grabbing the bottle from him making Blaine fall off his seat as he tried to hold onto it.  
"What doing?" Blaine mumbled as he picked himself up.  
"You've been drinking." Burt said as he examined the label on the bottle.  
"Well done sherl..." Blaine said before cutting off as he saw a little shadow move across the hallway. Burt quickly shut the door before he helped Blaine up.  
"Look I know that your upset but you can't just drink it's not going to make you feel any better. I've been there remember."  
"I don't know what to do Burt." Blaine cried out as he sat back down on the chair, placing his head in his hands.  
"I know but I promise I will be here with you and we will get through this. I want you to go and take a shower and have a nap to sober up before you join us. I will look after the kids." Burt said as he left the room.

After the food Burt had put Alex to sleep and was sitting with Liz watching a movie.  
"Grandpa Burt?" Liz asked.  
"What is it honey?" Burt replied as he paused the movie.  
"Something bad happened to papa didn't it?" Liz said as she jumped on the sofa turning herself around to face her granddad.  
"What makes you think that?" Burt said as he knew there would questions.  
"Well papa didn't come back with us from the hospital and Daddy hasn't been the same. Grandpa I'm 6 years old." Liz said with a hint of sadness in her voice.  
"A very clever 6 year old" Burt said as he stroked her hair which was curly just like Blaine's when he had no gel in it.  
"Papa isn't coming back is he? His gone to heaven?" Burt felt a lump in his throat, he couldn't lie to her. He simply nodded his head as he felt the little girl fall into his arms sobbing softly. He felt himself start to cry with her.

Blaine walked into the room his head throbbing from the amount of drink he had consumed earlier. His heart stopped for a second when he saw Burt and Liz on the sofa crying. He slowly walked over to them. He cleared his throat making them jump.  
"Daddy" Liz said as she got up off the sofa and ran to him hugging him as soon as she got to him.  
"Hey baby girl." Blaine picked her up and held her as close as he could as he rubbed the tears away from her eyes.  
"Why did he have to go?" She cried out as she hid her head on his shoulder.  
"I...I...don't know" Blaine said as walked over to Burt and sat down next to him who just gave him a nod.  
"Maybe heaven needed him more than we did daddy." Liz said as he leaned back out to look at her father.  
"Well they have gained themselves an amazing one." Blaine said as he kissed his daughters forehead. Blaine couldn't believe how his daughter was coping, she was a lot braver then he was and maybe that was a good thing. He felt her grab on to him as she hugged him harder.  
"It's ok to cry daddy" Liz whispered into her father's ear. His sobers started to get louder. He didn't want his daughter to see him cry.  
"You go with grandpa for a few minutes. I...I... be right back." Blaine said as he popped her back down on the floor and left the room. He grabbed a coat and exited the apartment. He could hear Burt calling after him but he just kept walking.

"40th floor" The elevator announced. Blaine took a final set of stairs and arrived on the roof of his apartment building. The cold air hitting him hard almost taking his breath away. He went for the zipper before working out that he had picked up one of Kurt's coat in the rush exit. He sighed as he pulled did the zipper and pulled the hood on his head. He slowly walked to the side of the building. The view of New York City was breath taking. He finally reached the edge and grabbed onto the railings. He took in a breath of air before he slowly started to sing. No song in mind just some random words that came into his head.  
"Don't go, please don't leave me,  
How can I deal with this world without you,  
Your my everything and now it's gone." He took in another breath. The sound of New York was getting louder as if to join in. He continued.  
"Your side of the bed is empty now,  
nothing in its place." Blaine stopped again. He felt his fingers become numb. He quickly did his best to warm them but gave up and decided to head back in.

Blaine snuck back into the apartment and headed to his bedroom. He looked at his bed for a few minutes. It was still messy from the morning. He hadn't had stepped in there. After his shower he took clean clothes and cleaned up the mess he had made earlier in his study. He sighed before he decided to get in. He grabbed Kurt's pillow and hugged it. It still smelt of Kurt making Blaine start to cry again.


	5. Chapter 5

A week had passed and Blaine had hardly left his bedroom. He stayed in bed all day hugging onto Kurt's pillow crying. Burt would pop in a few times bringing in food and trying to encourage him out but nothing worked. He hardly ate and he had lost a lot of weight.

Burt had explained to Alex why Kurt wasn't coming back since he started to ask questions and Blaine wasn't up for the job. Alex cried wanting Blaine but he just couldn't face his son. Burt tried his best not to snap at Blaine and it was getting more and more difficult as time went on. Liz helped her grandfather around the house as best as she could. She loved spending time with him and she had gained Kurt skill of cooking so even showed him a thing or too.

Burt burst through the door of the bedroom with the phone in his hands. It broke his heart to see his son-in-law like this but it was the only way to gain his attention.  
"Blaine" Burt sighed as he watched him turn over in the bed. The bags in his eyes were enormous and the once skinny tight tank top now hung on him. Blaine just looked at him, the life in eyes faded.  
"There releasing Kurt's body" Burt said as he closed the door behind him and made his way up to the bed. Blaine suddenly jumped up, his eyes wide like an animal caught in headlights.  
"We need to start making arrangements for his funeral." Burt continued  
"Next to his mother" Blaine spoke.  
"What?"  
"I think Kurt would like it if we placed him next to his mother. He told me once about the time she died and how he wanted to be buried next to her." Blaine said as he rubbed the bottom of his face feeling the beard that was starting to grow there.  
"I think he would like that." Burt replied  
"Listen Blaine you need to leave this room not only for yourself but for your children. I know it's killing you but it's killing me to. But you can't stay in here. Nothing's going to change while you're in here. The children well they think you've abounded them and I know that you haven't because that isn't you but this isn't you also. They miss you."  
"I miss you" A voice shouted. Blaine felt something kick him. He looked under his duvet to find his daughter must have slipped in sometime during their talk and crawled into bed with him. She was clutching very tightly onto a teddy that Kurt had brought her when she was born.  
"When did you get here?" Blaine asked as Liz grabbed onto her father giving him a tight hug.  
"Please come out of here Daddy, Grandpa's cooking is so bad."  
"Hey!" Burt laughed. Blaine gave a slight smile at his daughter's comment. He sighed as he hugged her back.  
"I'm so sorry..." Blaine said as he started to cry again.  
"...I just didn't know what to do and I was hoping it was just a dream and well..."  
"It's ok son. You don't have to do this alone." Burt placed his hand on his son-in-law shoulder.

Blaine finally left his room for the first time and entered the living room. He looked round to see the place had been cleaned and there were a pile of cards displayed around the room. He walked up to one of them and began to read it 'Sorry for your loss'. He swiftly placed it back down.

He found Burt cooking breakfast.  
"I'm going to um t-t-take a shower." Blaine stuttered.  
"It's good to see you up." Burt replied as he handed him a slice of toast.  
"I owe you an apology. I shouldn't have left you in that situation especially with Liz and Alex, it wasn't right or fair. Kurt, he was your son and and well..." Blaine replied as he played with the toast. "I understand, we will get through this I promise you." Burt replied.  
"Thank you"  
"After you've washed you really should see Alex. He hasn't really spoken since he found out and he needs his Dad right now. His trying to be brave but he really needs you." Burt said as he put the little boy's breakfast onto a plate and headed for his room.

After Blaine's shower he quickly put on some clean clothes and hair gel before heading for his son's room. He felt the goosebumps rise on his arms the closer he got to the door. He could hear his son making airplane sounds as he went and knocked on the door. He opened it slowly to see him playing on the floor with his toys while holding a doll in his hand and swinging it around the room to the airplane noises.  
"Hey" Blaine said as he shut the door behind him and sat next to his son. Alex ignored him and carried on playing. Blaine sighed before he picked up one of the toys and started to play with it himself.  
"This doll is so cool" Blaine said with so much enthusiasm. He started to copy his son's action as he made the character fly through the air. But again his son didn't pay any attention to him as he put down his own doll and got up. Blaine watched as he saw Alex walk over to his desk. Blaine had never felt so rejected but at the same time he felt like he deserved it. He had deserted his family in such an important time and this was his reward. He put down the toy and slowly got up but instead of going up to Alex he left the room in silence. As soon as he shut the door behind him he let his legs give way. He landed on the floor with such a mighty thump he was sure everyone heard him. He let his head fall into his hands as he cried softly.

"Daddy?" A voice said softy behind him. Blaine turned around to see his son now by the door. He was clutching a cape in his hand. Blaine took a breath before answering.  
"Alex" Blaine replied as the boy ran into his arms hugging him so tight he felt the air leave his body but he didn't care because the boy was there.  
"I'm sorry so" Blaine cried.

Blaine walked into the living room holding Alex in his arms, the cape hanging loose around his son's neck.  
"Alright Superman, do you think you can walk from here?" Blaine asked as Alex grabbed at his hair pulling at some of the gel, coating it on his hand before he put it in his.  
"Hey!"  
"Superman hair, I needs Superman hair." Alex demanded as he finally got put down. Blaine quickly gave him a smile before he mouthed one second.

Alex watched his Dad leg it back to his room before coming back out the door holding his tub of hair gel and a comb.  
"Let's make you superman" Blaine said as he bent down to Alex's level. Blaine had always told him he could never use the gel, it was like a rule in the house that no one touched his hair products.  
"Never..." Alex said as his hair got combed.  
"I know I never let you use my gel before but it's time for a change and besides Superman needs his hair gelled back." Blaine replied making Alex giggle. Burt walked into the room but slowly backed out to the door way to watch father and son forget about their troubles for a few minutes.


End file.
